This invention refers to shot cartridges for guns.
Usually, these cartridges consist of a cartridge case with a primer at the base and containing a propelling charge and projectiles, consisting of lead or steel shot. However, when fired, these cartridges generally create a single pattern of shot, which disperses at a certain distance from the barrel of the gun according to the shot volume and the nature of the charge. Likewise, there has also been a proposal for shot cartridges for long distances, but these too can only produce a single pattern, albeit further from the gun.
The aim of this invention, however, is to make and supply a shot cartridge with a double pattern, that is, capable of creating two shot patterns at different distances: a first pattern at a certain distance from the gun barrel, and then a more distant pattern, once the first pattern has dispersed. In this way, the cartridge is more efficient and especially appreciated by hunters, who can hit targets at different distances.
This purpose and the advantages it brings are achieved, in accordance with the invention, by a gun cartridge that consists of a cartridge case with a primer in the base and a propelling charge. The gun cartridge includes a first mass of shot, more internal and nearer to the charge, designed to form the first pattern at a close distance, and a second mass of shot, nearer to the mouth of the cartridge case, designed to form a second pattern at a greater distance than the first. The second mass of shot is placed in a wad with its base pointing towards the gun mouth, in the direction of firing, and is designed to hold the shot during the firing and then turn over when caught by the air in order to produce the second pattern, once the first has dispersed.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.